They Don't Understand
by 12345678910111213141516171819
Summary: Peach flies off the chain.....Sonic the Hedgehog guest stars.
1. Caught!

(A/N: This was going to originally be a one-chapter story but I decided to give it multiple chapters. Anything in this fan-fic that Nintendo owns is owned by Nintendo.  
  
Genres: Action/Adventure, Romance, Drama, Humor  
  
Rated PG-13 for mild humor, some swearing, and questionable relationships.)  
  
*****They Don't Understand*****  
  
Amy had already finished making dinner for Mario by the time he walked in from work. He dropped his toolbox on the floor and plopped himself on his favorite reclining chair, ready for evening of comfort and relaxation. Amy handed Mario a nice, cool glass of lemonade.  
  
"How was your day?" smiled Amy.  
  
"Oh it was okay." said Mario.  
  
"Did anything unusual happen?" asked Amy.  
  
"Well kind of. I was at Toadsworth's house today and I was trying to figure what was wrong with his toilet. So I was checking the pipes in the basement, tinkering around and stuff when suddenly one of the pipes burst and all of the crap that accumulated over the last month fell all over me."  
  
"Oh.........same old same old, eh?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I was afraid that might happen Mario, that's why I wanted to make sure I had dinner finished by the time you stepped in. And I taped a new episode of "Yu-Gi-OH!" so that you'd have something to watch while you ate."  
  
"Aww baby, you're the greatest!" exclaimed Mario. Amy jumped in his lap and they snuggled and kissed each other. But when they pulled their faces away they discovered Princess Toadstool standing before them.  
  
"......What the hell is going on around here?" Peach said in an exasperated tone.  
  
Mario and Amy looked like two deer caught in headlights. "I-I-I can explain!" stammered Mario.  
  
"Okay, so explain." said Peach. "Explain why there is a living room set in the middle of my throne room. Explain why there is a strange woman in the living room set in the middle of my throne room. And explain why you are sitting there KISSING some strange WOMAN in the living room set IN THE MIDDLE OF MY THRONE ROOM!  
  
"Uh.....I guess I can't explain."  
  
Peach stared at Mario. Then she looked at Amy.  
  
"Who is this chick anyway?" asked Peach.  
  
"My name is Amy, Amy the Hedgehog."  
  
Mario's eyes widened. "You're a hedgehog?"  
  
"Of course I am!" exclaimed Amy. "What did you think I was?"  
  
"I...er...I really didn't know what the hell you were. You just looked so cute on the front steps of my house. Remember that, when you were selling those cookies."  
  
"Yeah I remember! I was selling cookies for the 'Kill Robotnik' foundation."  
  
"Heh heh, oh yeah. You know Luigi used to do stuff like that too, but instead it was for some 'Friends of Alf' fundraiser."  
  
"Wow that's really................something."  
  
"It sure is."  
  
"AHEM!" growled Peach.  
  
"Oh....you're still here?" asked Amy.  
  
Peach almost said something to Amy but turned to Mario instead. "How could you do this to me, to us? You said you loved me!  
  
"I did?" asked Mario.  
  
"Yes, you did! Don't you remember the time when we were in Ice land and we both stood before the Aurora Borealis? You turned around, looked into my eyes and said 'I love you, Peach'."  
  
"Huh? No, I said I love peaches.........as in eating them."  
  
"MARIO, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU SAID!"  
  
"Okay, okay, stop screaming! Yikes, you're in a bad mood."  
  
"You think so Mario? I mean I really didn't think that when I went to Sarasaland for week that you'd be running around trying to hump as many animals as possible," said Peach. "Why would you have an affair with someone who's not even human, anyway?"  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is," Amy said, "you're not human either."  
  
"SECURITY!" shouted Peach.  
  
Two guards stomped into the throne room. Peach pointed to Amy and they immediately picked the hedgehog by her arms.  
  
"Guards, take her to the torture chamber and force her to play 'Mario's Time Machine'."  
  
"We can't," said one of the guards, "the last time we tried to torture someone with that game, the television exploded. It couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Ugh, fine whatever! Just make her play 'Mario is Missing'! And I don't care where you get the television from, just find one!  
  
"NO!" screamed Amy. "Anything but 'Mario is Missing'!"  
  
The guards carry Amy off kicking and screaming down the hallway. Peach called another set of guards, this time for Mario.  
  
"Hey wait a minute," said Mario, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm having you sent to prison," said the princess, "maybe then you could think about what you've done."  
  
"But aren't we soul mates?"  
  
"I dunno, are we?"  
  
"But...but...but what about the time I said I love you in Ice Land, in front of the Aurora Borealis?"  
  
"Ah now you remember," said Peach, walking away.  
  
"Okay fine! I admit it, I screwed up!" yelled Mario. "But you know that we've been through ups and downs before. We've faced all sorts of crap together. We've been on some of the most incredible adventures of all time and now you're willing on throwing that all away for a measly little mistake? Huh? Answer me!"  
  
Peach stopped for a moment. She turned around and walked towards Mario. And beat the $#!& out of him. "You can take him away now," she told her guards.  
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The guards aren't very bright

(A/N: Amy Rose is owned by Sega. Mario and co. are owned by Nintendo. Biggs and Wedge are either made by Square or LucasArts. Pacman is owned by Atari, I think. I think that covers the disclaimers.  
  
Oh yeah, also I kind of liked Mario is Missing.)  
  
*****  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Which continent is Peru located? Asia, South America or Antarctica?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Which continent is Peru located? Asia, South America....  
  
"I heard you the first time. Why are you asking me that question?"  
  
"Incorrect. Next question, what is the capital Sudan?  
  
"I can't see you. Why is it so dark in here?"  
  
"Incorrect. Next question, which ocean is located west of Australia?"  
  
"Will you stop with the stupid questions already! Where are we and why is it so dark...  
  
"Incorrect. Next Question, which is the smallest country in the world?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Incorrect. Now study this map. Point to where Mongolia is."  
  
"What map? I don't see a map. I can't see anything!  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
*****  
  
Amy woke up and adjusted her eyes to the bright lights in the torture room. The guards stood in front of her with their arms crossed.  
  
"You're ten minutes are up."  
  
The hedgehog looked around the room as her vision became clear. She realized that she was dreaming, induced by sessions of "Mario is Missing". Amy was so sick of answering those questions in the game that they reproduced themselves as a nightmare.  
  
"Can I lay here a couple of more minutes?" asked Amy.  
  
"No, get up," demanded one of the guards, "you have to start playing right now."  
  
Amy pulled herself off of the seat she was sleeping on and trudged herself back to the television screen. When she first entered the "torture room" she was surprised by how it looked. Stacks of movies and video games lined the walls of the white, medium-sized room. It seemed more like a playroom than torture room. And then she realized where the "torture" came from.  
  
Amy didn't spend more than five minutes in the room before she was forced to play the game she was playing now. She had to play for three hours. If she beat the game they made her start at the beginning and play all over again. After three hours she was allowed a ten minute break where she could whatever she wanted except leave. Amy looked at the games and movies during her first break and figured they all must have been as boring and mind- numbing as the game she was playing now.  
  
Now here she was, back for another three hour session. When Amy unpaused the game she noticed she was in the middle of a boss fight with one of the koopa kids. She didn't know which one it was and she didn't care, they all look the same and they all run back and forth in the hallway, except for that some of them jump once in a while. Amy started to laugh.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" shouted the guard.  
  
"Haha I like this game! I'm having a lot of fun!" Amy lied.  
  
"How can you be having fun...with that game?" asked the other guard.  
  
"I think it's funny," said Amy, "I think it's funny how this guy looks. Who is he?"  
  
"That's Wendy."  
  
"Oh haha, Wendy is a funny guy."  
  
The first guard looked at the second guard. "This isn't good. She's not supposed to like it. What are we going to do; Princess Toadstool is going to have a fit!"  
  
"We better give her another game," said the second guard.  
  
The first guard, we'll call him Biggs, took the game out of the SNES. The second guard, let's call him Wedge, put another game in. It was called "Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest". Amy played it for a couple of minutes and smiled.  
  
"Wow this is a really cool game!" exclaimed Amy, "I love how it's so linear and not well thought out!"  
  
"This game isn't going to work either. She's having too much fun!" said Biggs.  
  
"Let's switch to a movie," said Wedge.  
  
Biggs pulled a tape from one of the stacks. "Okay, this should be good. 'Ear and Now: a 14-hour documentary about ears'. You hate documentaries, right?"  
  
"I love documentaries," declared Amy, "And I love ears. And don't even let me start with things that are 14 hours long!"  
  
Amy was on a roll. She really convinced those two numbskulls that she actually liked all that crap. But how, she began to think, was she going to use this to get out? As the guards searched for another painfully boring tape she got an idea.  
  
"You know what I hate," said Amy, instantly getting the attention of the guards, "Super Mario Bros., the original one for the NES."  
  
Wedge's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And not just the ordinary one but the one with Duck Hunt on it. And...er...PacMan...I guess. Super Mario Bros., Duck Hunt and Pacman. Those three games on one cartridge is just sheer torture."  
  
"Wow, I'll probably have to go to the backroom for that one," said Biggs.  
  
"Whatever," said Amy.  
  
Biggs turned to his assistant. "Wedge, come with me."  
  
"Why do I have to come?" protested Wedge.  
  
"Because there is a lot of stuff in there and I need you help me find it, now come already!"  
  
Amy watched the two guards stomp out of through the door, leaving the room completely unattended.  
  
"Now's my chance!"  
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Plummet

(A/N: Nintendo owns some of the things mentioned in this chapter.)  
  
*****  
  
Mario picked at the plate of food in front of him. He was wondering whether he should eat it or not. He was hungry. But there was also dust on the food. That was the strange thing about the dungeon Mario was in. If anything is still for long enough a layer of dust will cover it within minutes. It's as if dust was snowing from the ceiling.  
  
The plumber looked to his left and saw a thin, bearded man wearing ratty clothes, not much different from the other prisoners here. The man had no trouble eating the dusty rice and chicken. "How could you eat that?" Mario asked the prisoner.  
  
The man sighed. "It's not so bad, after you've eaten it as long as I've have."  
  
"Really?" said Mario.  
  
"Yeah," said the man, "it's like eating spinach. The first time you eat spinach you want to puke. But every time after that you get a little more used to it until you don't even care anymore."  
  
"I like spinach," said Mario, "I think it's tasty."  
  
"Oh," said the man, "I didn't think you would. People don't usually like spinach. Oh well, it was a terrible analogy anyway. It's not like spinach and dust taste anything like each other."  
  
"Hey, shut up over there!" shouted a guard. Mario and the other guy stopped talking briefly. Looking around Mario could see that this dungeon wasn't heavily guarded, considering that there were only a couple of guards around. He also noticed that a lot of the large windows had no bars or anything to stop someone from jumping out. Some dungeon, Mario thought, it's barely underground.  
  
There was only one single chain on all of the prisoner's bodies, one that connected the left ankle to the floor, so that they wouldn't run away. Oddly enough this leaves the prisoner's hands free to do whatever they want. Nothing offensive though, the guards carry around chain chomps so even if someone tried to throw a punch or choke a guard their arms would have been eaten by the chain chomp.  
  
Mario looked around and try to stir up some more conversation. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Olimar," said the prisoner, "And your name?"  
  
"You don't recognize me? I mean I'm pretty well known in the Mushroom Kingdom."  
  
Olimar studied Mario. "You don't seem all that familiar."  
  
"I'm Mario."  
  
"Never heard of ya."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Nope. The guards don't really speak of any news around here."  
  
Mario thought that was downright depressing, but he didn't want to say that. "How long have you been here?" he asked.  
  
"A long, long time as far as I know," said Olimar, "I was here before Peach was ever kidnapped by Bowser."  
  
"Damn...that's a long time," said Mario, whose eyebrows began to furrow. There was something wrong with that last statement. "Wait a minute, if the guards don't give out news how would you know about Bowser? And how did you know that Princess Toadstool let people call her Peach? She had only let her closest friends call her that until recently."  
  
"Hm, well at the time I was imprisoned Peach was kidnapped. The guards said that if something happened I would be released, obviously nothing happened. And I know that she used to only let her closest friends call her Peach, I was her fiancé."  
  
Mario's eyes almost fell out. "She threw her own fiancé into prison? Why did she do that for?"  
  
"I cheated on her."  
  
Mario screamed.  
  
"I said shut up over there!" the guard shouted again.  
  
"Why did you scream?" whispered Olimar.  
  
"I'm going to be prison!" said Mario.  
  
"You're already in prison."  
  
"Yeah but I thought Peach was going to be let me out soon. Now I'm going to rot here for the rest of my life like you are!"  
  
Olimar didn't say anything. He just watched Mario run around in circles. The plumber would have run further away if it wasn't for that rusty chain on his leg. One of the guards with a chain chomp in his hand noticed Mario's frenzy and walked right up to him.  
  
"Do we have a problem?" said the guard.  
  
"Nope, no problem," said Mario, "can I touch your chain chomp?  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mario smacked the chain chomp in its face. This made the little ball of teeth go crazy. The chain chomp dove right for Mario but the plumber jumped to the side and lifted his leg, letting the chain chomp bite right through the rusty chain that bound him to the floor. The minute Mario was free he raced towards an open window and climbed it. "Arrivederci," he called out before leaping out of the window.  
  
Yes, Mario was right when he figured that the dungeon was above ground, unfortunately he had no idea how far above ground it actually was. He had no idea that the dungeon was floating hundreds of feet above Peach's castle and that anyone who leapt out one of the windows would probably die.  
  
Mario was screaming again.  
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(A/N: The third chapter ends. I really hope your enjoying my story so far. I just want to point out that the Olimar in my story is not the same Olimar from Pikmin. Here it's just some guy named Olimar.) 


	4. Peach's Clown Copter

(A/N: Sega owns Amy Rose. The characters Biggs and Wedge are owned by Square. Pac-Man is owned by something. Nintendo owns Mario and co. as well as the Mushroom Kingdom and anything else related to the Mario universe. That should be it.  
  
Also, in the Chapter 2 I wasn't saying that Super Mario Bros., Duck Hunt, and Pac-Man were boring games. I just needed some games to use.)  
  
*****  
  
"OW!"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
"OH!"  
  
[I wish I hadn't done this.]  
  
"AAH!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"AIEE!"  
  
[I wish I had something more than a raccoon leaf in my pocket.]  
  
"OOH!"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
"UURGH!"  
  
[Or that I at least had a raccoon leaf that worked.]  
  
Mario usually had a back-up plan for when he fell from places in the sky. It was just his luck that he had a raccoon leaf in his pocket. He would've powered up the leaf and sailed through the sky with his tail, landing safely onto the ground.  
  
Unfortunately the leaf gave out after a few minutes (which is unusual for a raccoon leaf) and sent Mario speeding into a forest within the castle grounds. It was there that he slammed into about 1,423 branches and finally got stuck on a branch nine feet above the ground.  
  
"They don't grow raccoon leaves like they used to," groaned Mario. He quickly closed his mouth upon seeing two guards walking towards each other on a path that went through the center of the forest. The two guards stopped and stood not too far from where Mario was hanging  
  
"How's it going?" asked one of the guards.  
  
"Alright," said the other, "A quiet night as usual."  
  
"Same here. It's always so boring around the castle grounds!"  
  
"Yeah I know. Just once I'd love to catch somebody and beat the $#!% out of them. Anybody would do, even that Wario guy."  
  
"I hate Wario! I hate him and anyone that looks like him!"  
  
Mario gulped and prayed that they wouldn't see him.  
  
"You know what I would do if I found someone trespassing around here? I'd take a huge pipe and beat them with it!"  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"And then I'd take a piranha plant and a chain chomp and let them munch on the trespasser. Then, I'd go to the lava lakes and pour boiling hot lava over..."  
  
"Wait. Did you just hear something?"  
  
Mario froze.  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
The two guards looked at the direction opposite from where Mario was hanging from.  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
"Me neither, it's probably nothing. How about we go to the royal golf course and play some golf."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
The two guards leave the area.  
  
"Phew," said Mario.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ack!" choked Mario. The plumber tried to keep as still as possible so that the guards would not notice him. They didn't come back though. Instead a figure arose from the other side of the forest path. The figure started to walk towards Mario until he could clearly see who it was.  
  
"Amy!" exclaimed Mario.  
  
"Mario," said Amy, "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too!"  
  
"Umm....why are you hanging from a branch?"  
  
"Oh yeah that. I fell from hundreds of feet above the ground and landed here."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"How did you get out of the torture room?" asked Mario.  
  
"Well the guards there were trying to find a boring game to torture me with. So I asked for a cartridge that had Super Mario Bros., Duck Hunt, and Pac-Man on it."  
  
"Wait, I know Super Mario Bros. and Duck Hunt can be on a cartridge, but Pac-man? That's from a completely different company. They'd never find.........oh, I think I get it now."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad THEY didn't get it," said Amy. She looked up and down the forest path. "Now how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"I think I know of a way. All I need to do is get off of this branch," said Mario.  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Amy threw rocks at Mario until he fell down.  
  
"Owwwww! Was that the only way of getting me down you could think of?"  
  
"It got the job done, didn't it?"  
  
Mario sighed and started down the path with Amy behind him. They walked for a little while before they reached a large lake right behind the back of Peach's castle. Looking at the lake they could see the last bit of sunlight reflect off the water from the late afternoon sun. It's almost ridiculous how much has happened before night could even settle in.  
  
As the sun set behind the trees, Mario and Amy slowed their paced. Mario suddenly stopped. "Someone's coming," he whispered loudly, "hide!" Both he and Amy jumped behind a bush as a mushroom guard ran down the path next to the lake. When the guard ran past the bush they stood up again.  
  
"Why is he running?" asked Amy.  
  
"Forget about it, let's go."  
  
Mario grabbed Amy by the hand and they themselves started running towards the castle. They couldn't afford to get caught and face Peach again.  
  
*****  
  
Biggs and Wedge returned from their search for the Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/Pac-Man combo.  
  
"We could only find separate cartridges of each game," said Biggs, "That SHOULD still be a problem, right?.......Uh oh."  
  
Biggs and Wedge stared at a torture room with Amy nowhere in sight. Wedge muttered something under his breath. Biggs ran over to the interdepartmental phone and called Peach's chief mushroom assisstant.  
  
*****  
  
The door opened just slightly. Mario peeked at the surroundings before he finally stepped in. After giving the place a couple of quick glances he motioned Amy to come in. She walked as quietly as possible so as not to disturb anything. When she started to look around though, she was amazed to see how huge and spacious the place was.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Amy.  
  
"We're in the Royal Hangar," said Mario, "this is where we keep planes, airships, UFO's and other flying objects. To be honest with you I never get bored of this place." They both looked around the hangar, as if they were sightseers in a strange, new city. The weird machines Peach has collected over the years rested on the floor, walls, and even the ceiling. Grey planes with red wings sat in neat, straight rows near the center of the hangar. Rusty rocket ships were abandoned in a corner. Flying blocks floated around the ceiling lights. Amy thought that these objects were odd, but not half as odd as the stuff Robotnik has thrown at her friends.  
  
"Here we go," said Mario.  
  
Amy turned around to watch Mario pull a sheet off of something that looked like a giant cup. When it was completely uncovered she stared at the machine in horror.  
  
"This is Peach's Clown Copter," announced Mario, "Yeah I know, it's a monstrosity but hey it was Peach's idea."  
  
"Didn't you say that there was some guy named Bowser that had a clown copter?"  
  
"Yep, and this was Peach's answer to it. She wanted to have one of her own, but sort opposite to the one Bowser has. So instead of it looking humorous and fun it looks ugly, scary and disheveled. But enough about that."  
  
Mario jumped up the side of the copter and pulled himself up into the seat. He reached his gloved hand out for Amy, "Come on". She hesitated at first but eventually took Mario's hand and climbed in with him. Mario punched a whole bunch of buttons that seemed to turn the contraption on. Next he pushed a large green button. This opened the huge hangar doors. Finally Mario pulled the levers that sent the clown copter into motion.  
  
The clown copter slowly exited the hangar and hung suspended in the air as Mario spun around 180 degrees. He pushed the same large green button to close the hangar doors and waited until it was back the way it was. But even after the doors were closed Mario still did not move. He stared at the hangar, the royal grounds, and Peach's entire castle.  
  
"I guess this is it," he said.  
  
Mario spun the copter around again and he and Amy flew off into the night sky. Everything was so dark outside that it was unlikely that anyone saw their escape and flight from the castle. Amy noticed that the only lights around were the random streetlights that lit the town below them. Seeing the streetlights lilt as if they were too tired to work made her want to lay down in the clown copter and fall asleep.  
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Enter Sonic

(A/N: As usual I don't own anything except for the plot and storyline.)  
  
*****  
  
The mushroom guard, the one that had run right past Mario and Amy, reached his destination. It was a communication tower on the other side of Peach's royal property. It was the place where all of the news of the mushroom kingdom intersected, but the mushroom guard wasn't expecting good news. One of the guys there called him and told him to get here as quickly as possible.  
  
Not even waiting to catch a breath, the mushroom guard walked right up to the door and knocked. A few seconds passed.  
  
"...What's the secret password?"  
  
"My boot in your face now open up!" the guard demanded. The door opened and guard quickly entered in. he had expected the quiet tower to be stark and empty but to his surprise the tower was bustling with activity. People walked all along the levels attending to the machines and screens that covered the inside of the tower. One of the people climbed down from the second level and walked up to the guard.  
  
"Hi, my name is Weaver; I'm the one that called you down here."  
  
"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" asked the guard.  
  
"Well we have just received a message saying that Mario has jumped out of the dungeon in the sky. We are not sure whether he is still alive or not."  
  
"You had me come all the way over here just to say that? I have to go tell the princess immediately!"  
  
"Wait! Yes I know that is something the princess will not like but we have more important news. Look at that screen over there."  
  
The mushroom guard walked towards the screen. "......What is that thing?"  
  
"It looks to be a base of some sort," said Weaver, "but that's all that we can get at this point. It's located near the Koopahari Desert, and yet it's close enough to us to be considered a threat."  
  
"How long has it been there?"  
  
"Not long actually. It seems to have just popped up over night."  
  
"Do you think Bowser is behind this?"  
  
"We assumed it was him at first but it doesn't seem to be his style. Whoever is behind this though should be under close watch.  
  
*****  
  
Tails the fox dropped the bag full of pamphlets on the floor. He had just spent the entire afternoon and now much of the evening giving away pamphlets for the "Kill Robotnik Foundation". None of the residents in the Mushroom Kingdom knew who Dr. Robotnik was but they accepted what Tails gave them anyway. The fox decided to see how Sonic did with his pamphlets.  
  
"Sonic? Are you here?" Tails asked loudly. He went over to Sonic's door and knocked on it. He opened the door and was met with both shock and embarrassment.  
  
"Sonic! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
Tails turned his head away. Sally and Rouge walked out of Sonic's room as if nothing happened. When Tails looked back up he saw a sweaty Sonic sitting lazily on sofa across the room from Tails.  
  
"What?" said Sonic.  
  
"Nothing," said Tails, listening to his own pathetic voice echo back and forth in the large room, "Um...I just wanted to know how you did with your share of the pamphlets?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't really bother with that today," said Sonic.  
  
"Or yesterday, or the day before that," added Tails.  
  
"Yeah, so what are you saying?"  
  
"I just thought that...you would have done it within the past week. You're the one who's leading this program."  
  
"Tails I already have enough to do already, I can't go around all day giving these pamphlets out." said Sonic, "That's why I need you guys to do it."  
  
"Oh," said Tails, "Have Sally and Rouge given out their share?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told them not to," said Sonic.  
  
"Well I can't do it for them. I'm giving out more than my share to make up for Amy's disappearance...if you care at least."  
  
"What's that, son?"  
  
"I said if you care about Amy, she's been gone for at least a week. I wasn't sure if you knew since you've been hanging around like a lazy pervert all day....  
  
Sonic was up in Tails' face in a second.  
  
"Tails...you're my friend and everything but...you're going the right way for an @#$ kicking," said Sonic. Tails stared at the ground and didn't say anything. "I suggest you leave before I do something," Sonic said as he turned away.  
  
Tails did what he said and left the room.  
  
"And knock next time!" shouted Sonic.  
  
*****  
  
"And where were you guys when she left?" asked Peach.  
  
"We were in the backroom," said Biggs.  
  
"Why?" Peach asked calmly.  
  
"Because we were looking for a game to torture the prisoner with," Wedge said gleefully, "Wasn't that smart of us?"  
  
"No not really," said Peach, "Neither of you guys thought to at least chain her down before you two left?"  
  
Biggs and Wedge gave Peach a blank stare.  
  
"Never mind," Peach said in an annoyed tone, "Can you at least tell me where Amy is now?"  
  
Before they could answer, or not answer, the mushroom guard that had been in the communication tower ran into the torture room where Peach and the two guards were standing in right now.  
  
"Princess Toadstool, I have an urgent message!" said the mushroom guard.  
  
"What is it?" asked Peach.  
  
"It appears that Mario has escaped the dungeon he had been put into."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Also I have some news on an unidentified building off of the Koopahari Desert...  
  
But before he could finish another word, ANOTHER mushroom guy ran in. This time it was Toad, Peach's faithful mushroom retainer.  
  
"Peach, bad news! Someone jacked your clown copter!"  
  
Peach's eyeballs almost popped out of her eye sockets. "Are you kidding me! Who took it!  
  
"Well the night vision camera was able to take some pictures," said Toad, "and looking at the photos...it appears to have been Mario and Amy."  
  
Everyone looked at the princess to see what she would do this time. To their surprise Peach actually became calmer than ever. "Oh I see," she said.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Biggs, "this doesn't bother you?"  
  
"No I'm fine," said Peach. She walked over to a messy table and started putting some pieces of paper in a neat pile. "I'm fine," she said again, looking at the papers, "I'm fine." She ripped the papers in half. She threw them on the floor and flung the table against the wall.  
  
"I was afraid of this," said Toad  
  
"Afraid of what Toad? I feel fine." Peach walked over to the television set and smashed the screen with her high heel shoes. "I'm fine." She crushed the insides with her heel and when she was done she kicked the broken T.V. into a stack of movies. The broken glass ripped her stockings apart.  
  
"There goes another T.V." said Biggs.  
  
Peach smashed the room's window one by one with her shoe in her hand. When she got all of them she threw her shoe into a lamp and broke it. Sparks flew everywhere. "I'm fine!" Peach moved onto the video game stacks pushed them to the ground. She kicked the little boxes on the ground like clumsy soccer balls. "I'm fine!"  
  
Wedge intervened. "Princess, I think you should..."  
  
Peach grabbed Wedge by the waist and threw him into the ground. She picked him back up by the feet and started beating him against the wall like a huge pillow. "I'M FINE!" She smacked Wedge against the ground and started jumping up and down on him until he passed out. After that she picked up his body and threw him out the window.  
  
"I'M FINE!!! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Peach collapsed on the floor. Her body didn't move except for the gentle movements caused by her breath. Toad and the rest looked on with awe at what Peach had done at the room.  
  
Biggs looked at Toad. "So...are we getting paid this week or what?"  
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
